


Nightcap

by Topicabo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Short & Sweet, Vampire Lestrade, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topicabo/pseuds/Topicabo
Summary: Feeding time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick vignette back into the Crimson Lines AU I presented in November Mystrade. Was getting frustrated trying to write other stuff, so pleased this one came out so easily!

“Gregory…” Mycroft whispers, his head lolling back against his chair. Greg just hums contently as he drags cool lips against Mycroft’s wrist, following the faint blue lines of arteries under the skin with the tip of his tongue. Mycroft loosely clenches his fingers, marveling at the abundance of sensation to be mined from one’s wrist of all things.

 

There’s a small, teasing scrape from Greg’s fangs, and Mycroft convulses. Greg glances up, his smile somehow innocent and predatory at the same time. “Okay, Mr. Holmes?”

 

“More than,” Mycroft says, more breath than voice. He thinks he loves this part the best, the moment right before when his mind is dizzy from anticipation. “Eager.”

 

Greg’s irises abruptly eclipse with inky blackness. The grip on Mycroft’s arm tightens, sending a startled thrill of delight twisting along his spine. He inhales sharply as Greg lowers his head.

 

“Here it comes,” Greg warns. Then he fastens his mouth onto Mycroft’s wrist and bites down in earnest.

 

Mycroft hisses out a curse, his muscles involuntarily tensing. He feels Greg’s free hand slid up his thigh, soothing him through the worst of it with gentle squeezes. The gesture plucks at something raw inside of him. He pinches his eyes shut and turns his face away, hoping that his emotions won’t be readable through the discomfort.

 

Then the shift occurs, and the pain drops away. Mycroft’s brow unfurrows, his expression going slack with bliss. “Oh…” His sigh is drawn out and low in his throat. He sinks into his chair, pulses of warmth ebbing and flowing through his body. Greg’s hand is now just resting on his thigh, but even that causes sparks of pleasure.

 

“Gregory. Gregory, I-“ He doesn’t know what he wants. He hardly even knows what he’s saying. His mind is floating away from him. He distantly hears a muffled moan from Greg, and his heart fills with an almost wild euphoria at having caused it. If Greg wanted to keep going, to suck him down until there was nothing left, that would be just fine.

 

It would be worth it. For Greg, it was worth it.

 

Mycroft isn’t sure how much time has passed when he comes back to himself. Most likely only a few minutes. He finds Greg has curled up next to him on the armchair, drifting in that dreamlike state that accompanies his feedings. Gingerly lifting his arm, Mycroft notes that his wrist has already stopped bleeding. Greg has gotten quite efficient in his teeth placement.

 

Greg stirs at Mycroft’s movement and looks up at him with a languid smile. “Thank you.”

 

There’s a tripping sensation in Mycroft’s stomach. He reaches out to run his fingertips down Greg’s cheeks, over his nose, along his lips. Then he leans in, taking a soft kiss from Greg. He savors the hint of that familiar metallic flavor in Greg’s mouth, tangible evidence twining them together.

 

“No,” he murmurs, “thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I did more in Crimson Lines, I don't know if it'd be anything in terms of a long form. I think it'd be something like this; just a collection of short scenes/stories and whatnot. I feel like to do a long form, I'd have to completely rewrite the beginning section from November Mystrade. Not that I couldn't, just at the moment have no idea how I'd want to do that.


End file.
